Holy Land
Holy Land is the Reverend Jim Bakker's Bible-themed park. He employs convicted criminals to operate the rides. Jim Bakker ran a theme park in real life, however it was called "Heritage USA", not "Holy Land". Rides and attractions Forrest says that the park has more than fifty rides and attractions. Moses and the Burning Bush Based on the Biblical story of the burning bush, this attraction features a man dressed as Moses who can set off a gas valve shooting flames twenty feet in the air. Moses in the Bulrushes Based on the Biblical story of the ark of bulrushes, this attraction featured a baby Moses floating around in a plastic boat wrapped in a towel. The Red Sea Parting Based on the Biblical story of the crossing of the Red Sea, this attraction featured a lake which could be "sucked up on both sides on command", allowing people to walk across the bottom. On the other side, prisoners from the work release program dressed up as the Egyptian army chase after them, only for the water to be returned to the lake, so that the "Pharaoh's Army got drownded", an allusion to spiritual song "Mary Don't You Weep". Jacob in His Coat of Many Colors Based on the Biblical story of Jacob's coat of many colors. Story of Job Based on the Biblical Book of Job, which Forrest describes as "just about as much sufferin as I have ever seen a man go through on a daily basis." Feeding the Multitude Based on the Biblical story of feeding the multitude, this attraction featured Jesus Christ turning loafs of bread into fish by the lake from the Red Sea Parting attraction. The bread is actually being fed to the fish; this is a money saving technique so that the fattened fish may be sold for fifteen dollars apiece. This attraction is not explicitly named in the novel; its name given above is the common name of the Biblical story. Daniel in the Lion's Den Based on the Biblical story of Daniel in the lion's den. The lion and his tamer are rented out to a local bar for fifty dollars every Monday, where patrons make bets in wrestling matches against the lion. Jonah in the Belly of the Whale Based on the Biblical story of Jonah. Jonah secretly hid whiskey behind the mechanical whale's tonsils, and drank it throughout his shift, eventually becoming drunk enough to give the audience his middle finger. Complaints have led to the end of that practice. Jesus Ascending into Heaven Based on the Biblical story of the ascension of Jesus, features Jesus on a Wikipedia:bungee jumping cable that springs him up from a position on the ground until he apparently disappears in machine-created mist. Forrest says "to tell the truth, it did look kinda realistic." Visitors can pay ten dollars apiece to ride the attraction themself. The Battle of David and Goliath Based on the Biblical story of the battle of David and Goliath. The part of Goliath is played by Forrest Gump, on a work release program from his imprisonment due to his involvement in the Iran–Contra affair. Goliath wears a leopardskin tunic and fake black beard, and wields a shield and spear. The part of David is played by John Hinckley, Jr., who is also on work release. David wears "a set of diapers" and throws rocks with a slingshot. Employees * Forrest Gump - Goliath * John Hinckley, Jr. - David Category:Places